


Go on a bender with the Midnight Brew

by GumbaMasta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaMasta/pseuds/GumbaMasta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Go on a bender with the Midnight Brew

You sit together in this shitty little gin mill, sharing a drink, contemplating life. He goes on about the boons and duties of fatherhood. You think it sounds like a hassle. He says, might be, but you get to meet some interesting fellas while you're at it. You say that you can't argue with that. You raise your glass and he follows. The clink they make is oddly satisfying.


End file.
